


Cradle of Fire

by spirkybubbles



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirkybubbles/pseuds/spirkybubbles
Summary: (This work contains explicit sexual content, please please PLEASE do not read it if you are underage.)Also, please be nice since I'm nervous about posting my writing here and smut is always somewhat embarassing to post.---Lanreth and Red spend the night together after a long day, and things get a bit heated (in a good way)A small, badly written, jumbled up and self indulgent piece written from Lanreth's perspective. Ignore any typos. Also: Lan is Lanreth's nickname.(Lanreth is my dnd bard and is an elf, Red is not my character and belongs to a close friend and is a fire elemental. If that close friend is reading this, I am sorry I wrote Red's accent horribly.)





	Cradle of Fire

It had been a long and exhausting day, one filled with petty scuffles and disagreements (Not that more than half of them hadn't been caused by Lanreth himself) but now that he lay in his tent, sore and tired beyond belief he wished he'd just finally learn to keep his spunky attitude in check. Always rushing in without thinking and mouthing off, Lanreth had come to be known as a troublemaker in the group. This of course wasn't what he wanted to be known for, not at all, but such deep seated rage, once necessary for survival, doesn't often sit silent and invisible. This was especially true in times of stress. His party members didn't seem to particularly dislike him for it, but still he had the faint fear in the back if his mind that they secretly loathed him and his less than ideal behavior, and would abandon him whenever the chance came. The thought stung.

A soft rustling of fabric at the entrance to his tent interrupted his thoughts before he could begin wallowing in them and had Lanreth instantly on high alert, reaching for his dagger as the unannounced presence slipped inside quietly, then held their hands up defensively.  
"Red..What brings you to me?" Lan set his dagger down, still within reach, until he remembers through the heavy fog of stress that this man is his lover, trustworthy and gentle, and he slides it further away. "Hm?" 

Lanreth would never admit it out loud, but throughout their numerous adventures he had found that the pirate wriggled his way through Lanreth's defenses and left a very soft spot in his heart. Very rarely would Lan let his guard down around anyone, especially a non-elf, but these people he travelled with over time had seemed to easily find every crack in his armor and bring his walls tumbling down with ease. They weren't even trying to gain his love and adoration, and yet they did. It made him wary and frightened, but for the first time in his life he also felt welcomed. Red seemed the most eager to embrace Lanreth out of all of them, despite the elven man's abrasive attitude and harsh mannerisms.  
If he were not subject to such a deep seated habit of denying his feelings out of fright, he would even admit he found himself loving the elemental, craving to run his fingers through the soft crimson hair that the robust man boasted and to be held all hours of the day, seeking tactile affection whenever the opportunity was presented. Affection had blossomed into love without his realization, and Lanreth was drowning in it quite pleasantly.

Approaching silently and taking Lanreth's hands in his own, he made a soft shushing sound that seemed to thaw the air in Lanreth's tent and close the distance between them, at least emotionally. The petite elf silently marvelled at Red's hands and how they cradled his, how large but gentle they were compared to his own. He felt that if Red wanted to, he could easily crush the bones in Lanreth's smaller hand and leave him howling in agony. Pushing the thought away, Lan instead chose to focus on the soothing warmth emanating from the fire elemental, finding himself drawn in like a moth to flame.  
It was then that Lanreth realized he was trembling, likely from the cold and his earlier thoughts, and he bit back an undignified squeak as a large hand slipped from his small one and settled on his hip, stroking tender circles into the bone there. "Whas wrong darlin'?" Red's gruff yet soothing voice, slurred with tiredness, finally broke the silence.  
He closed the remaining distance between them and pressed a kiss to Lanreth's forehead, a gentle touch and nothing more, with no expectations behind it and only the intention to ease the smaller man's mind. Lanreth melted. 

Without thinking or worrying as usual, his arms slid silently around the larger male in a borderline desperate embrace, seeking warmth and closeness, the comfort that only Red could provide for him. "Hold me. Hold me." His voice came out with a small crack, as a pitiful whimper, and he bit his lip as a blush began blooming at his cheeks at the show of weakness.  
His breath hitched as he felt the press of one warm palm at the small of his back, and another winding into his hair ever so gently, lowering him to the soft cocoon of his makeshift bed.  
Dark, gentle eyes like those of a startled bunny peered up at Red from the darkness as Lanreth tensed, then eased, tensing once more as a calloused hand began massaging at his thigh. "You've been...very grumpy." The pirate murmured, placing another kiss at the tip of Lanreth's ear, earning a tiny shiver and causing it to twitch in response. "Let me help you relax?" And Lan could only nod eagerly at the quiet request, already feeling the tension in his muscles start to drain away at the sudden thought of those strong hands working him over into unknown and unfamiliar depths of pleasure, a knot forming in his belly of both excitement and apprehension. 

-  
-

The air slowly becomes hot and thick with the smell of sweat and sex, and sparks fly behind Lan's eyes, thick lashes fluttering and delighted mewls slipping past kiss swollen lips.  
All he could feel were those hands, stroking and kneading with tender sweetness at his sensitized flesh, and weeping cock. He shivered, his body wracked with trembles and shudders as bliss claimed Lanreth, washing away the worries and fretting of his busy mind.  
Lan found himself needing more.  
"Red..Red, please." He mewled, gasping as lust glazed blue eyes gazed up at him, searing. "Bite me..?" He gnawed at his lip, expecting disgust or apprehension. What he doesn't anticipate is for his lover to give a soft grunt of understanding before leaning down and sinking his teeth into the soft, succulent flesh of Lanreth's thigh, not hard enough to bruise or even break the flesh, but just enough to send a jolt of surprised delight up the little elven man's spine, Lanreth's back arching so hard it gives a quiet pop. A few more nibbles in the same spot earn Red a breathy moan and a softly whispered "please, again, more, harder."  
-  
-  
His tanned skin is soon covered in a thin sheen of sweat and a few eagerly accepted bruises that follow the lines of his tattoos like a treasure map, and Lanreth finds himself at the peak of pleasure, a trembling and mewling mess of sweaty, matted long hair and breathy sighs. "How do you find this beautiful, I wonder?" Lan sighs and slides his hands down Red's chest, nipping playfully at his collarbone with surprisingly sharp teeth, reveling in the feeling. His answer is a chaste kiss in the midst of passion. "I find it beautiful because It's you, unrestrained and unhidden, and it's only for my eyes." Red speaks softly, mouth against Lanreth's ear, breath tickling the soft flesh. Lan thinks to himself, not voicing this thought, that he could remain here forever and not mind it.  
-  
-  
All of his hard-earned relaxation seems to give way to a wave of anxiety as Red's fingers brush against his entrance, his lithe body tensing up and shrinking away. "W-Wait...wait..I've never.." He cowers, and is surprised once more when he's scooped up and cradled in strong arms, reassurances whispered in his pointed ear. He melts once more, and shyly guides Red's hand back to his entrance, deciding that if he wants anyone to deflower him, it's most definitely this man, who kisses away his angry tears in the midst of arguments and holds him tight when he can't stubbornly push down his fear or sadness anymore. He wants Red as his mate, and only Red.  
-  
-  
A stretch and burn, and Lanreth is spilling his pleasure all over his toned stomach with a savage and animalistic growl, his abdominal muscles rippling and spasming faintly as Red's thick cock pushes inside of him and opens him up so good that his eyes roll back for a second. It's somewhat above average, but to the petite elf it feels simply massive, spearing him open and forcing ripples of pleasure through his body.  
The sudden clenching earns a groan and a "You're so good for me, darlin', so lovely, Lan." from Lanreth's beloved, his mate, and he lays back and basks in the praise.  
A soft squeaking noise escapes the elf as his thighs are gripped and the elemental begins a slow and gentle pace that leaves Lan reeling the first time Red brushes that little spot inside of him, gasping and gripping at the man above him as pointed thrusts jolt his small body and send him reeling with delight. Soft pleas and delighted whimpers escape his lips as his slicked up heat is thrust into so gently, so sweetly that his eyes well up with tears.  
It's a sharp contrast to how firmly his thighs are bring gripped, Red's strong fingers sinking into the luxurious softness found there, and it makes Lan dizzy with lust.  
He can sense the power, the sheer amount of strength behind each calculated thrust and the thought alone that Red could so easily break and ruin his petite body soon has him cumming again with a choked wail, clinging desperately to his beloved mate as Red drives cries of pure ecstacy to spill from him, the elemental's name lingering on his lips like a feverent prayer.  
There's no doubt that the other party members are likely hearing him moan and squeal by now, but he can't bring himself to care much, especially not when Red thrusts into him a few more times, firm and deep enough to make him choke out a sob, and pulls out to spill on his bare thighs, laughing heartily when Lanreth wrinkles his nose at the mess.  
-  
-  
Later, when they're both fully sated and Lan is cradled in Red's warm arms, covered in kisses, the elven man falls asleep with a faint smile lingering on his face and not a bit of tension left in his body, unsaid declarations of love clearly written on his sleeping face.


End file.
